Chloé's room
is the bedroom of Chloé Bourgeois in Le Grand Paris. Appearance Chloé's room is located on the top floor of Le Grand Paris in the luxurious imperial suite, entrance is through a set of double doors from the hallway into the center of the room. The room is primarily white and divided into three sections, a center room where people enter, the left side with Chloé's bed and bathroom and the right side with a living area. Entrance The center room has a round white table with a vase of roses on top and a black with yellow rose patterned carpet underneath. Next to the entrance on either side are two mirrors above two lamps and two paintings with their own lamps above. The entrances to each side are furnished with large pink curtains. Left side room The left side room is a hallway leading to Chloé's bed with large pink curtains in the middle and back of the room the same as the entrance. The bed is large with pink backing, white covers and pillows and two dolls, a large teddy bear and a large ladybug and at the foot is a pink Ottoman sofa. Next to the bed is a bathroom with a large mirror with a honeycomb patters running along the sides, various toiletries and a 24 carat gold toilet. First on the left of the hallway is a closet filled with clothing, accessories, and different varieties of shoes. The back wall of the closet is a door to a secret compartment which stores Chloé's Ladybug cosplay outfit (including a wig) and accessories. Right side room The right side room is has two boxy pink sofas and chairs with white cushions and a thinner chaise lounge chair, also pink, in the center of the room is a low glass table with a gold rose pattern on it and a brown wooden frame and sides. A purple red rose patterned carpet lies underneath the two sofas, chairs and table while a round ladybug patterned carpet under the chaise lounge. At the end of the room is an enormous television and speakers that can be linked to the hotels CCTV system. Balcony The room also includes a large spacious balcony that can be accessed through the center and right side rooms, large windows run the length of the room facing the balcony giving an expansive view of the city. The balcony has several white chairs and sofas around a small blue table in the center part and a single white chair on the right side. Several small trees in white pots adorn the balcony and the balcony is fenced off with flower stylized metal bars the middle and white stone pillars to the sides. Residents * Chloé Bourgeois Sightings Episodes Other Trivia * In her bathroom, Chloé has a honeycomb patterned frame on the edges of her mirror. This complements the reference to bees in the design of Chloé's clothing. * Chloé's room is called the "Imperial Suite." It is not the room that is seen in "Mr. Pigeon", despite including the same stuffed animals on the bed, as that room is the Royal Suite. es:Habitación de Chloé fr:Chambre de Chloé pl:Pokój_Chloé Category:Places Category:Fictional places Category:Rooms Category:Articles with conjectural titles